vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gorea
Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B '''| '''Unknown Name: Gorea Origin: Metroid Prime: Hunters Gender: Genderless Age: At least thousands of years Classification: Eldritch Abomination Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Regeneration (High), Body Control, Weapon Mastery, Absorption, Intangibility (Elemental and Immaterial), Invulnerability, Matter Manipulation, Telepathy, Teleportation, Life Manipulation Has weaponized energy, Radioactive, sub-atomic, Nigh-Absolute Zero Plasma, and Lava based weapons. Resistance to the above mentioned weaponized abilities, and generally most conventional abilities. Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Immensely superior to Samus, whose Chozo Power Bombs are said to be capable of destroying planets. Would be able to pose a threat to the galaxy even in her weakened state, and continue its planet destroying rampage.) | Unknown (Effortlessly overpowered the Alimbic race, who possessed some of the most advanced and powerful weaponry in the history of the universe, making much of it superior to even the things Samus has had in her arsenal. The Alimbics feared that should Gorea consume all of them and leave the galaxy, it would soon destroy all life in the universe with absolutely nothing capable of stopping it). Speed: Massively FTL+ (Although weakened, should still have the mind and reflexes to hand such speeds, blitzed all the hunters and managed to keep up with Samus) | Massively FTL+ '(Wiped out almost all life in a galaxy during a one-sided "war" which lasted three months) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Easily picked up the hunters) Striking Strength: Unknown (Almost killed every single hunter in the game with one blow) Durability: Unknown. Due to Gorea's true nature and form, its physical body is immune to virtually all conventional damage and is extremely difficult to harm. Most weapons or attacks used against it are simply assimilated, making it even stronger. It was only able to be harmed and eventually destroyed by the ultimate weapon created by the Alimbics specifically to destroy the cosmic monstrosity. Because of this, the exact requirements for harming the entity via brute force are unknown. Stamina: Limitless (Fought a three-month war against the Alimbics without ever stopping. Due to its seemingly inorganic nature, it likely never tires.) Range: Likely Interstellar (Fought the Alimbics across every world they inhabited in the entire galaxy) Standard Equipment: The Seal Sphere which tones down its power, but allows it to shoot tentacles, from the Seal Sphere it can shoot almost every single kind of weapon it can access. Intelligence: Immense (It outsmarted the Alimbics several times) Weaknesses: Gorea is not immune to the Omega Cannon (A weapon designed to kill it). Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Body Control: Gorea is capable of altering its atomic structure at will, essentially making it capable of Shapeshifting itself to whatever it wants. In the past, this has included a comet, the addition of tentacles, and the genetic structure of the Alimbics. * Absorption: Is capable of completely draining its victim's life form via tentacles in a matter of seconds, regardless of armor. ** Power Mimicry: Not only can it absorb life via touch, but it can also absorb the abilities and weapons of the enemy she is combatting. However, the weapons and abilities will also be absorbed if it makes contact with the main body. * Resistance: Due to the nature of its body, most conventional abilities will not work on Gorea. Key: Seal Sphere | Unrestricted/Alimbic War Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Metroid Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Aliens Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Lava Users Category:Ice Users Category:Monsters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Telepaths Category:Absorption Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Life Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5